Pillow Talk
by Sano
Summary: A little fic from Sanzo's POV on his view of Hakkai, and a bit of a confession on the side too! Really crappy, written for the SanzoxHakkai August challenge, yaoi and extreme fluff and written under the influence of sleepiness


Title: Pillow Talk

By: Sano

Series: Saiyuki

Pairings: 38

Warnings: Yaoi and an overly OOC Sanzo

Disclaimers: Saiyuki is the product of the amazing Kazuya Minekura-sama. Hey, if I owned these boys I'd get Hakkai and Sanzo to do what any yaoi fan wants them to do.

Note: This is supposed to be an entry in the August fic challenge at the SanzoxHakkai ML… but I think this is too Sanzo-centric, I was supposed to have him describe Hakkai… oh well, as long as they're together I'm Happy!! I'll just come up with another one that has Hakkai as the main character!!

Pillow talk

My eyes felt heavy as the noises of morning tickled my senses. My hand rose and rubbed through my hair, my hand unable to slide through the tresses because of its disarray. Yawning widely, my arms stretched up over my head, and then fell on something that grunted softly.

I cracked open an eye, squinting at the bright sunlight that streamed in through the cracks of the blinds. Opening the other one, I drank in the sight of the sleeping figure beside me on the bed.

It was rare for me to see my partner in the morning, because usually he'd be downstairs, already making dinner in his usual smiling manner. My lips rose up into a small smile as one of my fingers idly twirled some of his brown hair, resisting the urge to laugh as the small mass sprung back into place.

Deciding not to wake my lover up, I opted for staring at him in the muted morning. In moments like these, I let my feelings show, even for a moment I'd like to show the world that I am happy.

I grabbed the blanket that we discarded on the floor last night and wrapped it around the both of us. I looked down into the slumbering face, still reveling in the possibility that this beautiful man was mine that he'd never leave me as I'd never leave him, not for anything or for anyone.

"Hakkai…" I spoke the name softly, making sure that he was asleep. He didn't move, and I smiled. "Ne… I'm just gonna say this now, because I'm not brave enough to say this while you're awake…" I held my breath, but Hakkai remained still.

"I…" Breathe in… Breathe out… "I love you, you know… so much that sometimes I just want to shoot myself, because it scares me… shit… I'd kill a thousand youkai for you…" Hakkai was asleep, I was glad, because if he were awake, I don't know if I could stand to see his beautiful emerald eyes.

I rested my forehead on his, feeling drained. But I kept going on, wanting to say everything that I felt. I felt relief that he couldn't see nor hear me, but I felt a small pang of regret that I didn't have enough courage for him to know this.

"You're beautiful, you're smart… dammit… you're even the first person who I had sex with!! If I would have to defeat Gyumao for a hundred times just to kiss you… then I'd do it a million times over…"

"Well, what I'm saying is that… I love you, and thank you for staying with me… the past month has been the best time of my life… and… don't ever leave me… because if you do I'll kill you." It felt like a large weight was lifted off my shoulders, I felt alive and free. It felt good to voice my feelings, as I never did before… and I was happy for that. I settled in the crook of Hakkai's neck, intending to sleep more, I was about to nod off to sleep when Hakkai spoke.

"Sanzo, you don't have to kill me… because I intend to stay with you, forever if you like." I blushed fiercely. I made sure he was asleep!! I felt completely embarrassed; I could even feel the smug smile on the bastard's face.

But instead of uttering a scathing remark like I usually do when Hakkai discovers my feelings, I just wrapped my arms tighter around him. He chuckled and pulled me closer, then we went back to sleep.

**Owari**

I know this is something that Sanzo would NEVER do… but who knows how they act behind the scenes? I just thought that maybe at some point… Sanzo does show his feelings for Hakkai. But as for Hakkai, I thought he was very IC don't you think?

**Arigato gozaimas for reading and please review!!**


End file.
